


confirmation

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Hinata doesn't actually appear lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin tells Leo he's getting married. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write odin

"We're getting married."

Leo's hand stops on a page he hadn't quite been paying attention to. The prince turns his head to his subordinate, cheerful smile present as always, only with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Are you now?" Leo asks, extending a hand to the cup Niles had left him some minutes ago. "When's the wedding?"

Odin laughs, strangely nervous but nonetheless, he pushes his shoulders back. "Whenever it's possible! Hinata specified anytime would be fine, and I would of course want to oblige him with his wish!" His shoulders slump, staring at a book in Leo's room for far too long. "I do...love him so."

Leo nods. He hadn't heard from Takumi about this, weird. Hinata was probably telling him in this instant as well. They truly were made for each other. "That's fine, of course. Niles and Corrin got married without anyone's knowledge, much to my dismay." He raises an eyebrow, looking at Odin over narrowed eyes. "I would have expected as well from my other strange retainer."

There's a sudden visible panic in Odin before he's back to laughing, hiding his nervousness. "Don't compare me to Niles, I couldn't possibly go through with this without telling milord."

"Right..." He's skeptical, of course Leo is. "Are you sure you and Hinata aren't just confused? Marriage is a big deal. You two...don't seem like the most responsible types to get married."

Odin scoffs, clearly offended. "Niles is a man who certainly doesn't seem like be would get married, and he did! Hinata and I...we are sure about this! Very much so!"

The prince smiles, putting his cup down. "That's what I wanted to hear. You defending your stance." He closes the book and pushes the chair back. "Would you like me to tell Xander so we can begin preparations for it?"

Leo smiles at Odin's wide eyes. He hadn't been expecting this. "No, no it is alright, milord! I shall speak to my dear first and tell you!"

 _My dear._..Leo contains a sound of amusement from leaving his lips. He never imagined he'd hear Odin sound so...romantic. And not in the sense of righteous fantasy.

"I'm just curious, what brought this on? I knew you and Hinata were quite close but...I wouldn't have seen this coming anytime soon."

Odin's smile could reach his ears if his body let him. He seems unsure of where to begin. "He's one of the few people who has ever listened to me with such interest; he has never once put down my words! My heart has known no rest since I came upon the fact that I have fallen for him...for his sweet, cheerful words. I am but a lonely planet that spins without orbit, and he is my sun...brightening my atmosphere and giving me purpose!"

How endearing. Leo nods, glancing to his hand. "I see. You don't need to prove to me that you love him, Odin." He gives him a genuine smile. "I'll support you no matter what."

The mage's hands go up to his face. "T-Thank you, milord. Am I allowed to give you a hug in gratitude?"

Leo rolls his eyes. He finds it silly, but Odin is acting like Leo was his parent or something. "Of course, Odin. Whatever you need."

Before he knows it, broad arms wrap around his skinny figure, pulling him into a tight embrace. Leo coughs to show he couldn't breathe and Odin lets go, smile so bright and happy Leo would think the war was over.

"I'll find Hinata and tell him now! What did I do to deserve such an understanding lord!"

Leo laughs while patting him in the back before Odin runs from the room, cape moving aimlessly in the breeze. 

With him gone Leo sighs, sitting himself back on the chair with a slump. It was nice to see him so joyous about this but Leo had to wonder...

Did he have no one else he could tell? Odin had never told him of his family or where he came from. He would think marriage would be something Odin would tell the people closest to him yet...

He only told Leo. 

Maybe Odin did see Leo as the closest person he could tell this about. What of his mother, his father, his siblings? Anyone of relation to him? Where were they...

There was always a hint of sadness in Odin when he had thoughts of his past and Leo noticed them. 

Well, If Leo was the closest person he trusted, he would make _sure_ to always be there for him. After all Odin had done for him, protected him for so long...he at least deserved that. Leo only wishes he could have met whoever birthed such a unique, eloquent man like Odin. 

 _'Now to contact Takumi...he must be making a fuss over this.'_ Leo smiles, pushing a strand of hair back as he drinks the last of the tea from his cup. 


End file.
